In the Heart, In the Veins, On the Mind
by Amen
Summary: Ch-ch-changes! Hey, all you rock and rollers (this one is for you.) Music, destiny and the deaths of so many brings Draco and Ginny together. Slightly AU in which a differant person differant person dies in 5th Year.
1. Chapter One: With Summer Came Changes

It is an amazing thing to whitness people change over the course of a summer.

Not only how people change but also how their lives change. 

Take Draco Malfoy, for example. Over the summer after his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry his mother had died, he became a Death Eater, he was appointed Headboy, he learned how to play the drums, guitar, and bass, he had also joined the Order of the Phoenix, became a traitor almost over night, and saved Harry Potter's life.

Unfortunatly, he had not been able to murder his abusive father. He was brooding moodily about the twists his life had taken as he watched platform 9 ¾ disappear through the red train's window. While he was nursing the bloody nose his father had but recently given him, something came tumbling into his compartment. 

Damn it! He thought angrily, I swear I locked that door! The something turned out to be a short redheaded girl. She was wearing a black T-shirt with red writing on it, blue jeans, and Converse all-star sneakers. An array of bracelets ran up and down her arms, stopping just below the elbow. She was laughing uncontrollably about something.

"Holy…shit...Alec! You're…never…gonna guess what I just pulled over on Harry… Potter! You have got to see this! It's so funny!" The strange girl wheezed through her laughter. 

Draco cleared his throat.

"This is definitely going down in the Book-" She looked at Draco and stopped. 

"Hey, you're not Alec, and you're-you're bleeding!"

Draco wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to this. 

"It's uh…nothing." He said, speaking seemed slightly alien, as he had spent his last weeks of summer giving the silent treatment to his father.

"My ass its nothing, sit down." The mystery girl had changed quite suddenly from the laughing heap of red and black into a brisk young lady who wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Draco quickly sat down in his seat. The girl was kneeling in front of him now, as she took deep breaths with her eyes closed. He watched in a confused sort of way as shimmering green light gathered in her out- stretched hands. 

Then she laid her hands on his face. Draco shivered involuntarily, no one touched him, ever, it just wasn't allowed. and he .

Draco felt the throbbing stop, he felt the bone click back place, and he felt the blood stop trickling into his hand. When he opened his eyes again he found he was staring into the biggest caramel colored eyes he had ever seen. 

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

This is the third personality Draco had seen the girl display in the small amount of time he had spent with her. 

Draco felt his stomach turn over, and his heart beat faster, and his brain forget how to speak. His internal organs were acting very strangely today. Then, out of nowhere Draco remembered something he read in a book once…what was it again? 

'A witch or wizard can perform spells with a magical wand, but a mage can use something called ambient magic, something they pull out of living organisms. A mage can use their powers to heal, or bring fire, water, light, and sheer power. Some mages can also predict the future and read minds. A small percentage can see magic. Few mages exist in today's world, for reasons unknown.' 

"You're a mage." It wasn't a question. This was a big deal for Draco; he had never met a mage before. 

"Er.yeah I am. How do you know?" Now the girl is shy? That would bring the personality count to four. For one reason or another, this definitely turned Draco on. 

"Because I'm one too." 

"Really?" She replied. She was getting up to go. 

"Wait!" Draco called. Actually, Draco Malfoy doesn't call. He demands, so the "Wait!" came out a little harshly. 

"What's your name? Are you new here?" Draco asked…he had to see this girl again, he had to. 

She laughed and tossed her blood-red mane behind her. "You should know Malfoy. I believe a member of your family tried to off me in my first year." 

The door clicked shut behind her. 

No way.

No way in hell could that had been who he thought it was.

Draco formed a list in his mind, as he tried to convince himself that Virginia Weasley did not make him sweat and did NOT turn him on. 

I am not attracted to Virginia Weasley, but in fact, some other girl for the following reasons: 

One: Virginia Weasley was ugly, last time he checked. And terribly innocent. 

Two: The mystery girl was wearing a Sex Pistols T-shirt and no Weasel could possibly have that good a taste in music. 

Three: The Weasleys were stupid and none of them could possibly heal a broken nose without breaking a sweat (which this mystery red head had done.) Not without a wand, anyway. None of them were that powerful. 

Four: Lucious Malfoy tries to off people all the time. It's what he does for fun.

Five She was too well dressed. The Weasleys wouldn't be able to afford nice clothes like that. 

Now Draco made a list of reasons this red head was Virginia Weasley. 

One: Virginia Weasley has blood red hair. 

Two: My father did, in fact, try to kill her in her first year. 

Three: She knows my name. 

But these could be just coincidences, right? Who the girl was remained unclear, but Draco knew he needed to talk to her again.

x*x

Draco slid into the seat next to Blaise Zambini and across from Pansy Parkinson. 

"Hey Draco!" The table chorused when he sat down. 

"Congrats on scoring Headboy, Draco." Blaise said. 

"Thanks." Draco replied distantly. 

"Any idea who got Headgirl?" Pansy asked. 

"Granger, doubtless." Said Crabbe from his other side.

Draco groaned. "Dumbledore should've given Headboy to Potter. I cannot possibly work with Granger for a whole year!" Draco said sulkily. Of course, if you didn't get it you know Lucious would've beat you senseless and left you out in the cold to die, said a nasty corner of his mind. Like he doesn't do it anyway, said another nasty corner. 

Draco signed inwardly and lifted his head up to get a better view of the other house tables. There.a flash of red.and laughter.and.yelling? 

"Oh my GOD!" Pansy shrieked, "Look at Potter's hair!" 

Draco and Blaise stood up to get a better view. And there, over at the Griffyndor table (where everyone had their gaze fixed) stood a pink-haired, red-faced Harry Potter looming over Draco's red haired mystery (as he had come to think of her) yelling 

"VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" 

But she didn't seem to hear him, as she was rolling around on the floor of the Great Hall, laughing uncontrollably. 

It was at this point that several things dawned on Draco: 

One: Harry Potter not only had pink hair, but also bunny ears and a fluffy pink tail.

Two: Virginia Weasley had changed a lot since he last saw her.

Three: Virginia Weasley looked amazing when she laughed.

Four: Virginia Weasley had a killer sense of humor. 

Five: Virginia Weasley was no longer infatuated with Harry Potter.

Six: This was not the first prank Virginia Weasley had played. 

Seven: This was the prank she had been talking about on the train. 

Just then the first years waddled in with their heads either on their feet, or looking around the Great Hall in wide-eyed wonder. 

Professor McGonagall looked at Virginia sternly and said in her loud, clear voice. 

"If you please, Miss Weasley, get rid of Mr. Potter's oddities before we start the sorting." 

"Aww! You're no fun! How'd you know it was me anyway?" Virginia said, equally loud and clear. 

"Lets just say that your record is against you." McGonagall replied. 

Virginia only smiled brightly. 

"You'll want to stay away from that one." McGonagall whispered to the first years, only loud enough for the whole hall to hear. 

The hall stated cracking up at the terrified looks on the group of ten and eleven-year- old's faces. After the sorting was finished Draco noticed no new students would sit near Virginia. All and all, this had been a very interesting first day back. 

A/N As you can see, I've done some editing! Hurrah! Or Hazzah! If you're in POTC. Which I wish I was. Anyhoozles. Do I have to say it? Please don't make me! Oh fine…they're not mine. Blah. They belong to JK Rowling. 


	2. Chapter Two: With Changes Came Realizati

"Do you have it?" Virginia Weasley (or Nia as he liked to be called by her friends) asked eagerly, as she sat crossed legged in front of the Griffyndor Common Room's large hearth.

" 'Course I do!" Nia's best friend, Alec, replied as he handed her a leather bound book and a quill.

Nia thumbed through the Book of Good Hearted Fun looking at all the past entries. The first page said in the familiar curly script of Albus Dombledor 

"Those who know rules are for the breaking 

And fun and joy are for the taking

Write your feats in this fine book

And read of others as you look 

Please write your prank in fine detail 

And perhaps you to will prevail

To be the best in our lot 

Even after we've all rot 

But be warned, oh comic soul!

That those who lie must pay the toll 

So speak only of the truth 

Or you shall sprout a pointy tooth!"

Nia looked down fondly at the book that had fallen into her hands one day while she was exploring the library. Many great pranksters of many generations had written their amazing pranks in the large volume, the list could go on forever...Siris Black, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, even Harry's parents, James Potter and Lily Evans. 

Some pranks could never be duplicated, never to be tried again. Each and every one of the people in the Book would try to break the all time pranking record. 1,000 pranks in a little less than three years (the Book would only work for those in 5th year and above) set by James Potter, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black. 

Nia's brothers Fred and George tried to break it but they stopped at 823 when Molly Wesley died. Nia and Alec had already done 546 pranks in her 5th year when she first found the book. That left her two more years to pull 455 pranks (she needed 1001 to break the record). Easy as pie right? Wrong. 

Between schoolwork, her job, her band, and Quidditch she had very little time to pull pranks. 

And even less time for any sort of love life. 

This thought made Nia a little depressed. She shrugged off the feeling and opened the book to a fresh page. She lifted up her quill and wrote:

Virginia Weasley (with help from Alec Avis) 

Date: September 1

Location: Hogwarts Express 

Victim: Harry Potter 

Details: Harry Potter made fun of my taste in music, so I died his hair pink and gave him bunny ears and a tail. 

Points taken from House: None 

Punishment: Had to apologize to Harry Potter. 

Prank number: 546

"Got any other pranks planned?" Alec asked curiously. 

"What do you think?" Nia replied.

"I think you're obsessed. You have no life! You need a boyfriend." Alec said sternly, and then seeing the hurt look on Nia's face he asked. "What's bothering you?" 

Nia opened her mouth to brush him off but instead the whole story of her adventures on the Hogwarts Express came spilling out.

"Okay, so Malfoys a mage, he got hit hard enough to get his nose broken, he didn't recognize you, and this is making you depressed why?" Alec summed up the story pretty well. 

"Because…because…Malfoy has silver eyes!" Nia blurted out finally. 

Alec's mouth opened and formed a perfect red 'O'. 

"So you think Draco Malfoy is the mystery guy you keep having visions about and your worried how your gonna get him to save the world with you?" Alec was referring to the strange dreams that plagued Nia all summer long. 

She dreamt of a boy with silver eyes saying "I need your help, help me please." and then saying something in Latin which turned out to mean "They universe lies in our hands and our touching lips." 

All and all, Nia's summer had been, in one word, weird.

"Well," Alec said in a motherly voice "You'll figure out what your dream means when it comes."

"Yeah I guess so," Nia said still worried. 

"When's our next gig?" Alec asked, changing the subject.

"Saturday, at the Dragon's Lair." Nia said without much enthusiasm. 

She was talking about their band, Death Curse, Nia played guitar, drums, bass, and piano. She also sang lead vocals. Alec played the same array of instruments and did vocals for some songs. 

"Does Jordan know about it?" Alec asked. Jordan was their drummer, most of the time. 

"Uh-huh." Nia said, staring into the flames of the fireplace. 

Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in talking animatedly about something. When they spotted Nia they walked over hurriedly and sat down in the remaining chairs. 

"Hello Ginny!" Hermione said happily. 

"Call me Nia please." How many times did she have to remind these three? Everyone else seemed to understand that Nia hated the way Ginny sounded. 

"Excellent die job, by the way. I think pink was a very becoming color on Harry." Ron said, equally happy. 

Harry scowled unhappily. 

"Aw, come on Harry, no hard feelings, right?" Nia said in a cheerier voice. 

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty funny." Harry admitted with a small smile.

"Sorry I lost my temper." 

"Its okay, I think we can call it even." Nia said, the turning to the other two.

"So are you guys coming Saturday?" To this question Nia got three separate answers. 

"Yeah, sure." From Harry. 

"If I finish my homework." From Hermione. 

"As If I don't hear you playing enough at home." From Ron. 

"Excellent!" Alec and Nia said at the same time. They look at each other and smiled. Nia stretched and yawned. 

"Time to hit the hay. See ya'll tomorrow." Nia said tiredly. 

"Bye!" Everyone called to her retreating back

x*x

"Are you going tonight? I heard the band is totally kick-ass." Blaise asked excitedly. 

He was the most morbid person Draco knew, except when he was talking about music. 

"Yeah, they'd have to be to play at the Dragon's Lair." Goyle said, equally excited. 

Although Crabbe and Goyle look like total idiots, they had a good taste in music, and they designed really good video games. Draco was thinking about a game Crabbe designed, one where you're a knight who brings people back from the dead, when he remembered that he had a combat training class. Combat training was mandatory for all Order of the Phoenix members. 

"Sounds great, meet me in the common room at ten o'clock!" Draco called over his shoulder, as he rushed to get to the hidden workout room, somewhere deep inside the castle. 

Ten o'clock rolled around and Draco walked down stairs into the Slytherin common room, talking with Blaise about the Placebo CD that they listen to obsessively. 

Draco looked, per usual, completely hot, if you asked any girl with hormones. He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and black and blue Led Zeppelin T-shirt that he picked up in America. His hair, which had been slicked back for the first decade of his life, was now stylishly spiked and the tips were dyed a semi-permanent blue color. His new style was a his own way of saying a loud "Fuck You" to his father.

Blaise was dressed in head to toe black, his black hair hanging in a curtain around his face.

Goyle's mohawk was sticking straight up and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. Crabbe looked almost identical. 

Pansy was wearing a red mini and a black toob top. Her hair was pulled back into a standerd ponytail. She looked a little miserable about something. Draco suspected it was because Blaise hadn't complemented her on her outfit. Only Draco and Blaise knew why Blaise didn't complement girls. 

They all lined up in front of the fireplace with a handful of floo powder in their fists. 

Draco shot a mean look to one of the second years sitting near the fire.

"Not a word to anyone, or you'll regret it." Draco said menacingly. The little boy gulped and nodded. 

"M-My lips are sealed." The boy stammered. 

This caused Pansy to remember a song (almost everything caused Pansy to remember a song.) 

"This reminds me of a song!" Pansy announced happily. She stared to sing.

"It doesn't matter what they say! In these jealous games people play. Hey hey hey. Our lips are sealed!" 

"Okay Pansy, you go first then." Draco announced shoving Pansy into the fireplace. The last thing the heard was another rendition of "Our lips are sealed" before she spun away. 

Draco was the last one into the fireplace. 

"The Dragon's Liar!" Draco shouted, and the Common Room melted into a pool of swirling colors. 

Draco landed with a thump into a big black room with violent purple lights making patterns on the dark walls. They landed right in front of the stage. People protested as they moved closer. The Dragons Lair was a huge place and it was completely packed with witches and wizards. The band stepped onto the stage and the crowd roared. Three people stepped were there stage. 

The whole place was silent. A girl with flaming red hair stepped up the mike. She wore a pair of baggy camouflage pants with a gray T-shirt. The usual assortment of bracelets ran up and down her arms. Her hair was completely strait and was still blood red. 

"Damn." Draco thought. Virginia Weasley was a rock star.

A/N Yay! Keep going people. Almost to the new chapter! Hahahaha. Woo!


	3. Nia Rocks out and Jordan leaves the pict

Chapter 5  
  
"Hi, I'm Nia Weasley and we are Death-Curse." She smiled into the mike. She started to play the first few notes and the crowd yelled so loud Nia had to stop playing. "Excuse me? Um if you get any louder you wont be able to here me play. Are you sure you want to be here? Maybe I should go." Nia turned on the ball of her foot, pretending to leave. "NO!" The crowd yelled in unison. Nia turned around and smiled. "Only if you insist." She said, still grinning a small, secret little grin. Then Death-Curse played with even more gusto. Nia strummed her guitar and sang into the mike "Can I graduate? Can I look into faces that I meet? Can I get my punk-ass off the street? I've been living on for so long. Can I graduate? To the bastard talking down to me Your whipping boy calamity Cross you fingers I'm going to knock it all down Can I graduate? Echo fading We can't let go She goes walking by in slow-mo' Sell you heart out for a buck Go on, fade out Before I get stuck Talking to somebody like you Do you live the days you go through? Will this song live on long after we do? Can I graduate? Can I look into faces that I meet? Can I get my punk-ass of the street? Won't die on the vine I wanna knock it all down Can I graduate? Echo fading Candle blow Did you flash out long ago? Cross my fingers I DON'T KNOW Someone poked you down below Can I graduate? Can I get my punk-ass of the street? Can I look into faces that I meet? I'm not waiting here for you to die Will this song live on long after we do?"  
  
Nia sang the next song and Alec sang three songs after that, then Nia sang for the rest of the night. At one o'clock Nia and Alec sang a duet and finished for the night. The crowd didn't look the least bit tired but Nia needed to go home and sleep. They were already on their third and last encore. "Thank you." She said sweetly. Draco looked up at her admiringly and she kicked him two back stage passes and winked. Draco gasped and handed the extra pass to Blaise. The crowd thinned out and left and Draco and Blaise headed backed stage. They flashed the passes to some security officers and walked by then the heard a loud crash coming from behind a door. "You son of a bitch! I don't need this right know! You know that! Valor curse it, get the fuck out of the goddam band if you have a problem with him! I can't believe you're such a bigot! And an ass! And a goddam homophobe! LEAVE NOW!  
  
The voice sound female and suspiously like the voice that graced Draco's dreams. Looks like Virgina had a bit of a temper. Just then, the drummer of Death Curse stormed out of the room, looking extremely pissed off. "I don't wanna be in a band with any of you goodam supernatural queers anyway!" he yelled. "FUCK YOU!" Nia yelled back. And a dirty mouth too. Draco and Blaise walked cautiously into the dressing room. Nia was lying sprawled out on a frumpy looking sofa with her eyes closed. She was mumbling to herself. Draco cleared his throat and Nia opened one eye. She sat up quickly and blushed. "I'm really sorry you guys had to see that. I assure you I'm not always such a stereotypical premaddona. We usually get along very well, but we have some unresolved issues with Jordan." "Yeah, like him being a fucking homophobe, the jackass. Its not like I was gonna hit on him or that my homosexuality was gonna rub off on him." Said a voice from behind Draco and Blaise. They turned around and saw Alec coming in through the door. Nia laughed and said. "This means we're gonna need a new drummer. Damn it, and they are so hard to find. No one listens to the classics anymore, ya know? Everyone just wants to be some other punk band. No one just wants to rock out." She trailed off a bit at the end of her sentence. "Mithros, I'm sorry I'm rambling. How did you guys like the concert?" Draco and Blaise stared at Nia in a dumbfound kind of way, with there mouths opening and closing like fish out of water. Draco and Blaise had just recently learned a few new things: Alec Avis (whom Blaise had had a crush on sense 5th year) was gay. (Which is good news for Blaise) Virginia Weasley had the exact same music rant that Blaise and Draco had Virginia Weasley swears by gods Draco has never even heard of. "Your concert was amazing." Draco finally said. But amazing couldn't even begin to describe some of the songs they sang. Several people were moved to tears in a few if the songs. "Thank you, we do try." Nia replied. "You can sit down if you'd like." Draco and Blaise plopped down on to the couch. This girl was getting to be a bit to weird to handle. She should fit in with Blaise and Draco perfectly.  
  
AN Yeah! Love this chappie to pieces. The song isnt mine. Its called "Can I Graduate" by Third Eye Blind. They rock me. Download the song. Erm.Harry Potter belongs to me not. Mithros belongs to Tamora Pierce (did you know I met her once, at a book signing. The greatest moment of my life. She rules. She anwerd my questions and signed my book. AND I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP!!!!! Ask me bout it if you feel the need, I like to brag.) Wow, got a little off subject there. Maybe if people review I'll post another chappie.  
  
XX Darky 


	4. Draco Joins the Band, Boys underwear and

Chapter 6  
  
"Draco can play drums." Blaise's voice broke the rather comfortable silence. "No shit?" Nia asked. She handed him two drumsticks. "Show me what you got." Nia said, nodding in the general direction of a drum set. Draco sat down at it hesitantly and started with a very simple 1-2-3-4-1-2- 3-4-1-2-1-2 beat. Then he broke into a very fast cadence and went smoothly into a Busta Rhymes beat. By then Draco had really gotten into it. This was what he was supposed to be doing, not getting beat up by his father, not playing yes- man to Voldemort, not worrying about waking up to see another day. Draco just wanted to play the drums. Nia Watched in fascination as Draco's arms turned into flesh-colored blurs. She could never play that way. Jordan couldn't either, even on his best days. She was admiring the look of concentration on his perfect face when she realized that he had stopped playing. "So?" Draco asked nervously. "You know that song that goes 'All we need is a drummer for those who only need a beat'? You're that drummer." "And that means?" Blaise asked. Nia looked at Alec and he nodded once. "It means I'd give my first born child to have you in our band." Nia said, her voice filled with the admiration similar to that which Draco had for her. "That won't be necessary. I'd be glad to be in Death Curse." Draco said, trying and failing miserably to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
  
Nia flashed him her signature movie-star-smile. Draco felt his stomach plummet like a wingless bird, only to pool uselessly somewhere in his sneakers. "You get 1/3 of whatever we make, though we spend most of what we make on equipment." Nia said, thinking 'or, in my case, on our families'. "Shit, it's late. Man, and I gotta work tomorrow too." Alec said suddenly. Nia whipped out her wand and cast a Levitating charm on the drums, amplifiers, guitars, speakers, microphones, another guitar, and a keyboard. She then carefully guided them to the fireplace. She threw a hand full of floo powder into the roaring flames. "Welcome to Death Curse Draco! Goodnight." Nia said before calling. "Virginia Weasley, Gryffindor Common Room, Ron Wears Pink Underwear!" And disappearing. The three boys were left alone. Draco noticed the nervous looks Alec and Blaise were giving each other. Draco chuckled to himself. What an odd couple those two would make. Alec, with his happy personality, unorthodox ways and loud mouth. Blaise, with his morbid sense of humor, bitter sarcasm, withdrawn manner, and shadowed past. 'They'd balance each other out' Draco mused. "Erm.Alec. Why did Nia say that her brother wore pink underwear?" Draco asked. It was Alec's turn to chuckle. "Oh, that. Each Gryffindor has their own password to get back in the tower. You also have to say your name. Doesn't Slytherin do that?" "Yes. But we all use the same password and they usually don't mention any boys undergarments." Blaise said quietly. Draco and Alec snorted. "I'll see you later. Practices on Wednesday. Meet us in the Great Hall. After dinner." "I'll be there." Draco said with a nod of his head. //\\//\\///\\\///\\//\\//\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\/ //\\\////\\\  
  
Draco lay staring blankly up at the ceiling, his face contorted into a perfect mask of indifference. Blaise sat on the foot of the bed, searching blindly for the right words. "Fuck." Not the most creative, or comforting thing to say but it suited the situation fairly well. "Fuck." Draco repeated. It felt good to say it. So he said it again, louder. "FUCK!" Draco felt a sense of release. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco yelled as loud as he could. "As fun as random profanity is, we haven't resolved any thing." Blaise said. "I want him to die. I want him to feel every blow he has ever struck. I want him to feel how I felt when he used Cruciatus on me. I want him to bleed. I want him to die. I want his ribcage to shatter. I want every bone in his body to be turned into marrow pudding. I want him to suffer. I want him spitting blood. I want him to die. I want to disembowel, dismember and kill kill kill him. I want my father dead." Draco vented, still having a staring contest with the ceiling. Draco tore his eyes away from the vast expanse of green but then he looked at his hand and instantly regretted it. That horrible piece of parchment made him want to be sick. He knew what it said. He had read it about 100 times before his brain could figure out what it said.  
  
Mr. Draco A. Malfoy, (It read) We regret to inform you that new information has come up regarding the death of your Mother, Narcissa S. Malfoy. The coroner's report said that your mother did not die of natural causes. Your mother was poisoned. Newly discovered tracking spells have lead us to believe that your mother was murdered by Lucius H. Malfoy, your father. When a team of wizard law enforcers arrived at Malfoy Manor your father was found to be missing and your house elves informed the Aurors that Mr. L. Malfoy had been missing since September. According to wizard law a missing wizard's or witch's possessions go to their rightful heir. Enclosed is the deed to Malfoy Manor and your family's will that entitles you to the Malfoy Family fortune. Please except our deepest sympathies for your lost.  
  
-The Bureau of Deceased Witch or Wizard Affairs  
  
Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Luscious Malfoy is a murderer. 'I will find him and I will kill him. Wherever you are Luscious, I will come for you.' Draco thought, his thoughts completely predatory. Someday, maybe someday soon, Lucius will no longer be alive. Blaise backed away from Draco when he saw Draco's sliver eyes become even more metallic. Draco slowly rose from his bed. He glanced at his watch and said. "Oh, would you look at the time. I've got practice."  
  
*A/N~ Temper temper Draco! Next chappie.Nia's got secrets too. Deadly secrets..MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, soon you'll learn why and how Molly died. And where the fuck is Lucius? Closer than one might think. Xx Darky PS My thanks to the VERY FEW of you who reviewed. It made me so happy! Oh, and Laura.I WILL DESTROY YOU! Uh.who said that? 


	5. Whirlwind of Thoughts and a Group Named

Chapter 7  
  
When Draco walked into the Great Hall an excuse was already forming on his lips, ready to pounce out on cue. 'Sorry Nia, I'm not feeling too good, I'm gonna have to skip practice this week' But when he caught sight of Nia, guitar in her hands and heard the song she was singing, his was drawn to her, like a broken moth to flame.  
  
"It is complete now/ Two ends of time are neatly tied / A one way street / She's walking to the end of the line/ And there she meets / The faces she keeps in her heart and mind / They say 'Good-bye'/ Tomorrow Ginny* you're going to die / Tomorrow Ginny* you're going to die / Underneath, / The chilly gray November sky / We can make believe that my mother* is still alive / We're shooting for the moon / And smiling Jackie's driving by/ They say 'Good try' / Tomorrow Ginny you're going to die./ Tomorrow Ginny you're going to die./ I told the priest/ Don't count on any second comings / God got his ass kicked the first time he came down here slumming/ He had the balls to come, the gall to die and then forgive us/ Though I don't wonder why I wonder what he thought it would get us / Hey hey, good try / Tomorrow Ginny is going to die / So God says jump/ And I set the time/ Cause if he ever saw it was through these eyes of mine/ And if he ever suffered it was me who did his crying/ Hey Hey Good try/ Tomorrow Ginny you're going to die"  
  
By the end of the song, the few people who had lingered in the Great Hall after supper had tears in their eyes. And if Draco hadn't been taught that emotion was weakness since an early age, he was sure he'd be sobbing too. 'How is it,' Draco thought 'that she continues to be completely oblivious to all her talent? That she can just look past all the admiring glances the were being sent her way from every face in the room and just sing.' Nia was talking to Alec now, her guitar laid carefully its respective stand. She caught Draco's eye and smiled. Draco walked over, his stride completely unmarred by typical adolescent awkwardness. (*AN* ooooohhhh.big words!) "'Lo Draco." Alec asked, his eyes fixed on the head of his guitar, trying to twist the pegs to just the right angle. An untuned guitar is not a guitar, but a weapon. (*AN* my dad says this when I get too lazy to use my tuner, I honestly have no idea what that means.but is sounds cool. Okay enough interruptions.) "Come on! Take out your stuff!" Nia said, now taking an acoustic guitar from somewhere. Draco noted the mother of pearl inlaid all down the neck and around the hole in the body. Draco noted the name inlaid on the head. 'Ovation'. She played through a Marshell amplifier. Draco noted that the guitar that lay in the stand was a Gibson Howard Roberts Fusion. He also noted that she was left-handed. Her's must have been the only left- handed GHRF there was. An extremely sweet set for someone who was supposed to be poorer than dirt. Draco pulled a small box, about the size of one that held credit cards, and his wand. Draco opened it and put in on the ground. "Amplifico Tympanum." Draco muttered and waved his wand at the small box. A complete drum set appeared in its place. He sat down at the stool and a felt himself take wooden drumsticks out of his pockets. As soon as he felt the honey colored pine in his hands all thoughts of quitting left his head. He took a deep breath and.played. In a complicated world like Draco's, where everything was always shifting and changing, where, nothing was constant, he knew he would always have this. The steady rhythms that not even an earthquake could mess up. A natural talent that his father could never beat out of him, no matter how hard he tried. Life couldn't always be complete chaos. Not even God could deny a truly good soul his few moments of bliss.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\ \\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\// \\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"The first rule of the White League is you do not ever tell anyone about White League. The second rule is you DO NOT tell ANYONE about White League. The third rule is, you listen to what your captains tell you. The forth rule is you have to trust whoever you work with. The last rule is whoever you are outside the White League ends as soon as you enter this room, or as soon as you go on a mission. Is that understood?" The small group of people who had been hanging on their leaders every word nodded, their eyes wide and their hearts beating in anticipation. Nia Weasley walked up and down the rows of people. It didn't take long, as there were only about 20 people, ages ranging from 13-25. "Who here can explain to me what it means to be a member of the White League?" Nia asked. A small girl stepped forward, her black hair was cut in an attractive bob, and her eyes were an unsettling sea green. The way she held herself, and the predatory sparkle in her eye all said one thing 'determination.' "The White League is a guerilla warfare group dedicated to the preservation of goodness." She said, her voice trembling slightly. "And that means.?" Nia asked, her piercing caramel eyes staring into the other girls light green ones.  
  
"It means we fight, with magic and our bodies. We fight for a cause we believe in."  
  
The girl was more or less correct. The Order of the Phoenix was divided into five large groups: Elements, Shadows, Ballers, Tears, and Secrets. Elements were what everyone thought the Order of Phoenix was all about, defeating evil and being good, and noble. They did nothing sneaky, they fought traditional magic fighting. Shadows were the masters of all unconventional magic. They did potions, and animals. Ballers were the muscle. They were the largest group and fought more hand to hand combat than actual magic. Tears were the smallest group. They handled enemy prisoners, and the got the information from them.by any means possible. Secrets was the last group. Only the members of it knew what it was for.and sometimes not even them. The groups were all divided into smaller groups. The White League was part of Secrets. There were only two groups in Secrets, the White League and The Black League. The Black League spied, the White League consisted of mages. Nia was not the oldest, and not all the members were Hogwarts students but she was completely in charge.  
  
"Whom are we fighting against?" Nia asked looking around.  
  
"Voldemort." Mumbled a tall and skinny girl with limp dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Nia smiled and said to everyone.  
  
"Get into groups. You, and you and you go over there. You and her and you two stand over there." Nia slowly separated them into groups, being careful as not to put together people who might know each other. Not only did this eliminate unnecessary socializing, but also it was important to Nia to make sure that everyone trusted each other on her team.  
  
"The first thing you will learn in this group will be to fall properly. It is my belief that you cannot master the magical part of your body until you have mastered the physical part. That means you have to fight, and to fight you must first learn to fall. You there." Nia said, pointing to a small timid looking boy with strawberry blonde hair and pale purple eyes.  
  
"Fall!" Nia commanded. The boy fell to the ground by crumpling his legs underneath him and slumping to the ground. Nia extended her hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Try again, only this time, fall down and slap the ground. Then roll over on your back." The boy obeyed. She asked him to do it again and each time he improved.  
  
"The rest of you! Do the same thing!" Nia said looking around. She heard a mumble or two before she heard the smack of bodies against the practice mats. She walked between the bodies on the ground, giving helpful tips hear and there. She smiled warmly but on the inside she was frowning.  
  
'Not much potential, but that can be fixed.' She thought and moved on to the next person.  
  
A/N ROCK!!!!!!!!! Whoo.that took me a while. Its very late right now and my everything hurts.Okay so um.o yeah! Those little asterisks (*) mean that I changed the words. The Song is Tomorrow, Wendy by Concrete Blonde. I changed Wendy to Ginny and I changed Kennedy to "my mother" Thanks to all those reviewers! If you get bored you can always read my Draco/Harry story called Cup of Joe, Spot of Tea. I'm quite proud of it! So um.tell me what you think, I'm still kinda trying to figure out how to space it more. And Laura.? STOP RANTING IN YOUR REVIEWS! PEOPLE MIGHT THINK I ACTUALLY KNOW YOU!!!!!!! Hehe I'm much to lazy to mention names but once again.thanks for reviewing. 


	6. Trouble Comes Back

Chapter 8  
  
On average, November had to be Nia's least favorite month. The constant rainfall really got on her nerves. She needed sunlight!  
  
Draco never liked November either, but for different reasons. Draco mother's birthday was in November and that meant Draco had to go home. It would be strange going home. The house would be empty. The truth is, Draco didn't know why he was going home. Maybe he wanted to make sure his father was missing. Maybe he wanted to pay homage to his mother, as he hadn't been to her grave yet.  
  
Nia needed to leave Hogwarts too. She was doing reconnaissance for The White League. Normally, any leader wouldn't go on missions but all the other senior members were already working and the newbies couldn't be trusted, even with reconnaissance.  
  
Her mission? Check out the Malfoy Manor and see if there are any hints or clues as to where Lucious is hiding.  
  
So Draco and Nia were standing in the Hogsmede station shivering with the early winter chill and the pouring rain, each huddled so deeply into their cloaks that they didn't notice the other standing close to them on the platform.  
  
That is, until they ended up in the same train compartment.  
  
"Sorry." Draco mumbled when he saw Nia sitting there absorbed in a book. He started to slide the door shut when Nia looked up in surprise.  
  
"You can stay you know. It gets lonely on empty trains." She said, looking up at him through her eyelashes.  
  
'If I didn't know better I say she was flirting with me.' Draco mused, and then--- 'Please, please let her be flirting with me.' And the harshest part of his brains snapped 'Why do you care? She a Muggle-lover! And a Weasley!' and lastly---the part of his brain with the inferiority complex his father had caused by never loving him---'Like she'd flirt with you. Like she ever even think about liking you; you're lower than an animal, lower than dirt, you don't deserve her.'  
  
"Thank you." Draco said, barley above a whisper as he plunked himself down in the seat across from her.  
  
He saw that she had a circular, silver, shiny thing in her hands, with a long cord running out of the side running up the length of her torso until it rested on what looked like small, plastic and foam earmuffs that were slung lazily around her neck. His eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
  
"Is that a portable cd player? Doesn't it run on batteries? How do you get it to work? Do you have a cd in it? Can you really hear music? What are you listening to? Can I listen?" This rushed out of Draco mouth all at once, this preoccupied look leaving his eyes and face.  
  
Nia smiled and said. "Yes, yes, magic, yes, yes, Save Ferris, yes."  
  
"Save Ferris? No way! What do you mean magic? You mean you charmed it so the spells that should make it malfunction don't work? That great! I love Save Ferris. Jesus, which cd is it?" This was a subject he could get lost in.  
  
"It Means Everything. What else? I got the charm out of 'The Rock Star's Spell Book'. It's dead useful. I used the charm on all my amps and equipment." Nia said, closing the book. "Do you like ska?"  
  
"Like it? Merlin, I'm borderline obsessed. I kinda have to keep it secret though, I doubt my father would approve." After this confession there was an awkward silence. Nia decided that a change of subject was in order.  
  
"Here." She said, handing him the CD player. "How'd you know about cd players anyway? You didn't really strike me as the 'Ready to learn about other cultures' type."  
  
Draco laughed, "I admit that I may come off as a bigot but that's not really true. Lucious is. That's just what everyone assumes, because of who I take Muggle studies, but not at Hogwarts. I think there is a health risk in a Slytherin taking Muggle-studies at Hogwarts."  
  
Nia smiled. "True. My father really wanted me to take me to take Muggle studies, but living with him is a Muggle studies class all in it self. Why do you take Muggle studies classes anyways?" She saw Draco's face pale. 'Touchy subject?' She thought.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. Years of pretending his wasn't in pain and spying for the Order of the Phoenix allowed him to manipulate his and other people's emotions. His faced turned into the perfect mask of a typical 16 going on 17-year-old boy. Fun loving, hormonally charged, Quiditch obsessed- --and a damn good liar.  
  
"I'm very interested in Muggle music, if you haven't noticed. Much better than the wizard kind." Not completely a lie, he did like muggle music but the truth is, Muggle studies, like hand-to-hand combat, was required by the Order of the Phoenix. Although his classes were always taken separately. What Death Eater studied muggles? Not him.that's for damn sure.  
  
Nia looked out the window. "Not including Death-Curse of course!" she said, turning to face him and smiling.  
  
Draco smiled back. "Of course."  
  
They stared at each other. Both of the smiling perfect, happy smiles, but behind these shining faces tempests of emotions ran free. Both of them were always constantly afraid of getting caught, both minds housing secrets and lies. Both of them had trouble relating to others because of what there lives were like. Both of them had mastered the art of wearing masks that hid who they really were.  
  
On the outside Nia and Draco appear like perfectly normal teens. Or as normal as a witch or wizard could get. Nia was attractive, funny, intelligent and had lots of friends. She liked music and reading, and she had 6 older brothers. Very few ever bothered to see past that. To Alec and a handful of others she was fierce, opinionated, lonely, afraid, and deadly.  
  
Draco was well brought up, well groomed and wealthy. He did what his father told him to. Only his best friends knew he wasn't that way at all. Draco was opinionated, strong, intelligent and unstable. He was funny and kind. Blaise knew Draco hated his father and everything his father stood for. Most of the school thought he was a selfish bastard and none of them knew he risked his life for their safety on a weekly basis.  
  
"Thanks for letting me listen." Draco said as he slipped the headphones over his head. Nia watched him close his eyes and lean back in the seat. He looked like a walking statue of a Greek god. All the girls (and a few boys) talked about how good-looking he was. Nia would be lying if she said she didn't notice his almost supernatural good looks. But she was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy. It wouldn't work. Even of his father was dead and her family would respect her taste in boys their reputations would still get in the way.  
  
When Draco joined the band he and Nia had made a sort of truce. But Nia's temper was short and Draco's comments were cold. They rarely talked, just played. There they had some common ground. Music. Something they both had mastered. It was nice to hear Draco play. His voice was soothing and well tuned. Perfect. She liked the look of concentration on his face when he played, the joy in his eyes while he strummed out perfect notes on his well- used guitar. His calm and relaxed posture when he played piano. Something else they shared.  
  
Nia and Draco had more in common than either of them cared to admit.  
  
Nia looked back out of the window and sighed, looking for any other sign of life through the gray sheets of rain. Her head snapped back to Draco when she heard him singing softly. She snorted with laughter and his eyes remained closed.  
  
"COME ON EILEEN! OH I SWEA---!" he sang, getting louder.  
  
Nia burst out laughing a Draco's eyes finally opened. His face turned an embarrassed shade of red. 'Was I singing out loud?' Draco thought. The sight of Nia looking at him, with an amused glint in her eye pointed to 'yes'.  
  
"Bravo Draco! I've learned a lot about you on this little train trip." Nia said, clapping her hands lightly.  
  
Draco blushed furiously, which made Nia smile bigger.  
  
Nia stretched cat-like back in her seat, yawning softly.  
  
"Goodness, this train ride just get longer and longer!" Nia said, her arm draped lazily over the back of the seat. As is cued my Nia's words the train pulled to a stop at Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"It's been nice riding with you!" Nia called and she swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and pulled on a rain jacket. Draco wondered briefly where her cloak had gone. She was out of the compartment before her could ask.  
  
Draco exited the train and looked around the platform for Nia but she had disappeared. Draco glimpsed over his shoulder cautiously, making sure no one was around before he apperaited. (A/N~SPELLING?) He had become the master of quick getaways since his joining of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\// \\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/  
Malfoy Manor was a desolate as Draco remembered. Not much had changed; the place had always been a little dusty and dark, with suspicious shadows in every corner. The coppery tang of blood was in the air, left over from the nights when Lusious had left him to die. Malfoy Manor had never housed anything but evil. He'd burn this thing to the ground the second he had a chance.  
  
The first thing Draco did was go down to the kitchens. He wanted to makes sure all the house elves he had set free weren't lingering around. Some of them had gone to work at Hogwarts. He hoped they were okay.  
  
After checking the kitchens (which were empty) he went up stairs to his bedroom to collect anything he might need.  
  
He was busy throwing random objects that had some sentimental value into a magical bag that fits everything and makes it very light when the sound of foot steps on cold flagstones reached his ears.  
  
"So you've come back?" Said Lucious Malfoy.  
  
Draco whirled around and came face to face with his father. His eyes were a stone cold gray.a color that told Draco that his blood would be shed before the day was over.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The first thought that came into Nia's mind when she saw Malfoy Manor was "cold". The pouring rain didn't help liven up the atmosphere. When she apperated into the front hallway (A/N yeah I know.if some guy has lots of dark arts crap his house would be better guarded but lets just say that Nia and Draco were special and they could apperate wherever they want okay??? Even into your bedroom.WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!!!!!!) It was hard for her to imagine living in such an awful place for as long as Draco had. Nia could feel evil in the very walls of the house.  
  
She took a map of the Manor out of her messenger bag and peered at it carefully. Dumbledore had asked her to take some pictures of any dark artifacts that she could find. She took out a camera and made her way to the library.  
  
After looking around for about ten minutes she found that the place was an absolute gold mine for dark artifact---spell books, jewels, wands--- it was all so strange. It took about an hour for Nia to photograph all the things on the first floor. Nia took as many pictures as she could, slowly making her way up stairs.  
  
She came to the very top and took a left. She made her way down the hallway, carefully checking each door for curses or spells before she opened it and exploring the inside and taking pictures of whatever looked like it might be used for anything outside the law.  
  
When Nia came to the last door she found the worst of all possible things inside. Draco Malfoy, slumped against the wall looking like no one had ever seen him before, beaten, bloody and vulnerable.  
  
@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@  
  
In his half unconscious state it was hard to see who had walked in through the door. Draco prayed it wasn't he father and when he felt cold hands on his face he begged.  
  
"Please no more---please." He whispered.  
  
"Shhh---Draco---its okay, I'm here now." An angle with red hair said softly.  
  
Draco felt magic flow through his thinned-out blood and pump through his tired heart. He wondered briefly if he was dieing, before the world faded to black.  
  
The next time he woke he was in the Hospital Wing looking in to the worried eyes of Nia Weasley.  
  
~*A/N*~ Sorry it took me so long to update. This is one of my longest chapters yet. I'm feeling very ill and tired right now and I'm going to bed. Thanks ever so to all my reviewers! You have no idea how happy reviews make me! I forgot some disclaimers last time. In the last chapter Nia says "The first rule of the White League---blah blah blah blather blather blather" Those quotes don't belong to me! They are from a movie! A donut goes to whoever guesses which one!!! And the whole "falling down" thing was an idea stolen from Ms. Tamora Pierce whom I worship and love! Okay that's it! Thanks for reading! Xxx Darky 


	7. Don't

Chapter 9  
  
His face was much clearer now.  
  
Perfect silver eyes that stand out against his pale white skin make him easy to indentify, but it didn't make the dream any easier to interperate.  
  
It was hard to believe she had thought it could be anyone but him.  
  
Every time she had this dream it was the same. The boy with silver eyes, envoloped in shadows, whispering dark secrects, prayers, singing softly, tugging at her heart strings.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Her voice, barely above a whisper, carried clearly in the dreamscape she couldn't leave.  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
And then he was fading and the edges of her dream blurred.  
  
Nia was in the hospital wing, drooling on starched infirmery sheets, at the side of someone's bed.  
  
She lifted her curly head off her hands, only to see a face coverd in healing bruises and cuts that shouldn't be there.  
  
Nia'd eyebrows knitted in worry, and she bit her lip. Draco should be healing faster.  
  
Draco twitched and whimperd in his sleep.  
  
Completely on impulse, Nia reached out and touched his cheeck.  
  
Eyelids fringed in silvery eyelashes flutterd open.  
  
"Don't." Draco croaked.  
  
"Don't what?" Nia inquired, eyes still looking intenly on Draco's face.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, like I'm weak and vulnerable. Like I'm some poor soul in need of guidence. Like you want to save me. Like I'm not beyond help. Just, don't. I don't need anyone's help."  
  
"I've seen you cry and bleed Malfoy! I've seen you at your weakest, so don't try and turn your back on me now. You need me and you know it!"  
  
"Don't preach at me Weasley! What do you know? You have no idea what I'm going through! How could you even pretend to understand."  
  
"Don't you dare try and presume anything about me Malfoy. I've seen things that would destroy you. You've got a hell of a lot of nerve trying to tell me what I feel or don't feel. Stop kidding your self. We could-"  
  
"There is no 'we' Weasley! I work, live, and survive on my own! Just because you have golden eyes ypu think you're some sort of-" He stopped, mid sentence, realizing his slip of tongue.  
  
"Y-You have them too!" Nia was completely stunned.  
  
"So what if I do? You can't dwell on dreams, Weasley. It pointless and doesn't solve anything." Draco felt very drained. What did she mean by 'too'.did that mean Nia got the same strange prophacies, and if so, what did it all mean?  
  
"Why do you keep hiding away? I'm not going to hurt you, or use you. I just want to help. I can't help who I am, or what I see, or the powers I have. We can help each other, if you can get passed your petty predjiduces. What are you hiding?" Nia had sat back down and Draco was resting his head on the pillow, his eyes staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. You don't know what its like to feel lost. To be abandoned. You've felt love. I've never been hugged by my own mother. At least you still have yours. And you're one to talk about secrets. You hide just as much as I do. Don't preach at me Weasley, I'm not a fucking charity case. "  
  
A lump formed in Nia's throat.  
  
"Don't know what it feels like? I watched my mother die, because of something I did. You wanna know what I'm hiding Malfoy? You wanna know what suffering is? I KILLED MY OWN MOTHER! Are you happy? Well done Malfoy, you're so fucking cruel, you've gotten even, you've succeded. I'll leave you here to basque in your fucking victory, all alone. Good day Mr. Malfoy."  
  
With tears running like rivers down her cheaks, Nia left the hospital wing.  
  
(could end it here buuuuut..)  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$^&*()+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()___+ !@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_=  
  
Nia inhaled the sweet pre-dawn air, streching out her muscles and bones in the freezing morning mist.  
  
'I can't believe I let him get under my skin like that. I can't believe I told him. Not even Alec knows I was there that night Mum-' Nia's thoughts were interupted by the new recruits of the White League showing up infront of the castle, looking rather worse for the wear.  
  
"Arg! Wos that smell?" she heard the small black hair girl with light green eyes ask.  
  
"That, my friend, is 5 am." Remarked the strawberry blond boy with violet colored eyes.  
  
Nia remembered that their names were Jade and Thom. (A/N random Tammy P. connection.)  
  
"Strech out. We're going running." Nia said, sharp and in control.  
  
The crowd groaned.  
  
Nia led them at a slow jog into the Forbidden Forest, along one of the many trails. Her breath puffed out in front of her in little clouds of carbon monoxcide.  
  
Running had a very claming effect and the whole feeling of all her muscles and bones working together did wonders to her worried mind.  
  
She could run like this forever.  
  
Nia always wrote the best songs while running. The Forest almost crackled with insperation. She had a few rhyming cords down when she felt a body next to hers.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"I don't want to see you right now, or ever again for that matter, Draco." Nia bit out.  
  
"Then don't. I'm simly jogging with some of my friends."  
  
Nia spared a breif glance over her shoulder. She saw that her group had almost doubled.  
  
"Who are all these people?" She asked, curiostiy getting the better of her. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep she got last night. Yeah, that's it...  
  
"One word Weasley. Secrets. Your squad and mine have been matched up. Dumbledor's orders."  
  
"But you're a Death-Eater!" Nia blurted out before she could help it. Note to Self: Get more sleep.  
  
Draco laughed harshly.  
  
"Who's judging too quick now?" He said, before sprinting on ahead.  
  
"Bloody hell. This is all too complicated for my tastes." Nia mumbled. She shouldn't have to deal with this shit this early in the morning.  
  
~*A/N*~ I'm sorry! I totally suck for not updating sooner. School has been so hectic. I=EVIL! I know how annoying it is when WIP just stop randomly, but I promise this will be finished! And that goes for my other stories too! In regards to Nia's secret, its exactly how it sounds. It's Nia's fault her mother is dead, I promise all will be explained. In the next chapter: The First ever meeting of the combined Leaugue of Secrets, Snape with a plan and a sexy lover (guess who!), AND! All will be explained!!!!! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE CHEESES! Erm.that is to say REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY! 


	8. The DREADED but really really really sup

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
(Yes, I am fully aware of how heinous author's notes are.just deal with it okay? It is important.)  
  
Okay, well after not eating or sleeping for over a day I have finished book 5. It's made me re-think my story a whole lot. Firstly, a lot of my plot revolved around thestrals and prophecies, and if you read Order of the Phoenix then you know of the significance of those things. I didn't want to seem like I was just copying JKR. These plot devices that parked themselves in my brain a long time before I read book 5 (thestrals caught my eye after reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, right after the book came out and I've been writing the story in my head for almost a year.)  
  
Also, a person who played a really important part in the upcoming chapters has died (not gonna name any names).  
  
And lastly, Malfoy is still a complete prat, and something happens to his father that (once again) screws up my plot! So, I need help from all my wonderful readers.  
  
I be so happy if you helped me choose between:  
  
A) Continuing on with the story as it is and having it become an Alternate Universe fic  
  
~or!~  
  
2) Editing and tailoring the plot so that it makes sense but still have the same basic ideas (this will take a little bit longer)  
  
Either way, the story will be finished, Scout's honor.  
  
FOR THE LOVE OF PIE instant message me, e-mail me, or put your opinion in the review boxes along with your review of my story (I'm hinting at something here.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!)  
  
If you, like me, finished the story in a little over a day (its only June 22nd) and really wanna talk about it (so far I haven't found anyone who is finished) IM me at pleadsinsanity89 and we'll have a nice little chat (please, I need friends, do a girl a favor)  
  
I WANT YOUR OPINIONS PEOPLE AND I WONT UPDATE TILL I GET 'EM!  
  
Thanks a bunch  
  
-Darky 


End file.
